


Better Than Revenge

by porcelain_princess



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Dom!Ed, M/M, bottom!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_princess/pseuds/porcelain_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Cameron and Ed Miliband discover that there really is a fine line between love and hate.<br/>Shameless porn featuring Dom!Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Some scenes could be read as non-con. Explicit language and graphic sex scenes.

David Cameron sat at his desk, anger glinting in his eyes as he watched the video Sam was showing him on her tablet. It was his rival, Ed Miliband, giving a speech which seemed to use snarky jokes about the Tories, and even David personally, as cheap bait to make his audience laugh.

"I really have had enough of that sneering communist brat!" he spat.

Sam stroked his hair gently and nodded. "I know, Dave. He's awful, he is! But there's not much we can do about it, is there? You can't go storming over there and-"

"Actually, I can. And I'm going to. I'm going to confront him once and for all. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people snickering behind me at Prime Minister's Questions because he's come up with a far fetched lookalike - what even _is_ Iggle Piggle? - or a pun on my name, or yours, or I don't know.. some other ridiculous joke. Making jibes about each other's parties is fine, it's what's expected even. But he's making this personal and I'm ending it now."

Sam placed her slender hand on top of her husband's, stopping him from lifting the phone. "And what if he just goes and tells everyone that you called him, or turned up at his office, begging him to stop making fun of you?! That will only make things worse! Please, just ignore him. A reaction is what he wants. For the love of God, babe, just let it go, don't play into his hands!"

"I don't plan to beg. But by the time I'm done with him, he won't be making fun of me any more. I'm confronting the twat, and that's it."

He slid his hand from under his wife's and lifted the phone, punching in the number that would connect him directly to Ed.

The phone rang twice, then Ed's distinctive nasal voice floated down the line. "Ed Miliband speaking," he said abruptly.

"It's me, Cameron," the Prime Minister said. "I just saw your little speech. Do you really think you're amusing?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," replied the Labour leader.

"Listen, Miliband, I understand that Labour's lack of policy and sensible things to say leaves a lot of room for your amateur comedy, but I think we need to have a conversation about how personal it's becoming. What the fuck do my looks or my wife have to do with politics? Nothing, that's what. It's purely a personal attack, and I'm fucking warning you - it stops now."

Ed was somewhat shocked by Cameron's language, but kept up his bravado nonetheless. "Is that a threat, Prime Minister?" he laughed.

"It most certainly is," said David, before hanging up the phone.

Sam looked on in shock. "Dave! You shouldn't have talked to him like that! What if that gets out? You'll be a laughing stock - threatening the leader of the opposition for making jokes - this  isn't a playground! Yes, he's an arse, but you shouldn't stoop to his level!"

"First you tell me not to be nice - or beg as you called it - and now you tell me not to be nasty! What am I supposed to do, Sam?" he asked with a raised voice.

His wife simply shook her head and left the office. As he listened to her heels clicking down the hall, his mobile phone buzzed. It was a text message from Ed. 

  * Ed: If you really want to talk about this, come over.
  * David: You mean come to ur office? Now? Why?
  * Ed: No. Come to my house, we can talk properly. I have a few things to say
  * David: Including "sorry David, I'll stop making an arse of you on TV" I hope!
  * Ed: Just come over ok



David was confused. It crossed his mind that Miliband may be setting him up somehow, but he decided to go anyway. He scribbled a note for Sam on his memo pad saying "gone out, won't be long x" then put on his coat and left.

When he got to Ed Miliband's address, he felt butterflies in his stomach and immediately  wanted to kick himself for feeling nervous about talking to the younger man. He pulled up the hood of his coat, got out of the car and walked up to the door. Before he had a chance to knock, the door opened and Ed stood in front of him in a white shirt and black trousers. "Come in," he said, in a tone that somehow seemed far too nice.

The Prime Minister walked into the house and sat down in the chair that Ed gestured to, before asking the question that had been going through his mind since he got that first text. "So.. why did you ask me to come over?"

Ed sighed. "Well, I thought it was about time we talked about.. something I want to talk about.."

"Spit it out, Miliband!"

"You want to know why I make it personal? Do you want to know why I talk about you in every speech?" cried Miliband in a desperate tone. David stayed quiet, aware it was a purely rhetorical question. "It's because all I think of is you. And I fucking hate you for it, David!" 

Cameron furrowed his brow and looked into Miliband's brown eyes. Something told him he wasn't fucking around.

"Are you.. Ed, are you saying you're gay?" he asked.

"No! And that's the worst of it! I'm not gay.. or even bisexual. I've never wanted a man before." Tears pricked Miliband's eyes. "But you.." Ed approached David, who instinctively stood up. "You do something to me, you bastard. That's why I asked you here today."

"To tell me that.. you're attracted to me?" Cameron heard a voice say. He wasn't even sure if it was his own. He felt like he was in a surreal dream, and prayed that he would wake up. 

"Yes," said Miliband, slowly getting closer to the Prime Minister. He no longer looked sad, in fact there was a dangerous, lustful glint in his eye. "To tell you that I want to fuck you, Cameron. And then to do it."

"Do it? You don't mean.." David gasped, backing away.

Ed pushed him against the wall and grabbed his tie. "I'm going to fuck you. You're going to suck my dick, then it's going in your arse. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No-I mean yes! Yes I- um.." David stuttered, his ice blue eyes widening in shock. He didn't quite know what was going on, and the truth was he didn't know if he had a problem with it. Unlike Ed, David had experience with attraction to men, and had fantasized about having hate sex with Miliband on more than one occasion. But actually doing it, that was different. His mind was still racing when he realised he was shirtless, and Ed was tying his hands behind his back with his own tie. 

"You're mine now, my pet Tory cock-whore," Ed smirked sadistically. He pulled the tie tight around David's wrists, then used it to pull him to his knees in front of a large leather armchair where Ed sat. 

With his excruciatingly handsome political rival now semi-naked and bound on his knees in front of him, Ed was already fully erect. He stood up, unzipped his trousers and dropped them and his silky black boxers to the floor, revealing his long, thick, circumcised penis, which he stroked for a moment before pressing it against David's lips. "I thought I told you you were going to suck my dick," he growled in a low, husky voice. "Was there a part of that you didn't understand?"

David shook his head. 

"You will answer me properly. Yes Ed, no Ed, I love the taste of your cum, Ed.. you get the idea."

"Yes, Ed."

"So tell me, do you or do you not understand when I tell you to suck my dick?"

"I understand, Ed," he said in a voice barely more than a whisper before hesitantly taking the tip of Ed's cock into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the head and Ed moaned softly and fell into the armchair. David inched forward and licked Ed's shaft, before taking the first few inches into his mouth and  sucking. Ed let out a soft "fuck.." and pushed David's head further down onto his length. 

David by this time could feel his own erection straining against his trousers. He bobbed his head up and down Ed's entire length, making the Labour leader moan and thrust into his mouth. He was doing it partly because he thought Ed might do the same for him and allow him some release if he did it well enough, but as much as he hated to admit it even to himself, he did it mainly because he liked the feeling of Ed's dick at the back of his throat.

Suddenly, Ed pushed David away. "You're a fucking good cock sucker, I'll give you that. Must be all the practice you had with Boris back in your Bullingdon days," he smirked. "But I don't want to cum in your mouth just yet. Like I told you before, you're going to get a good hard fucking first. Get up."

David didn't even bother to respond to Ed's remark about Boris, the cliche "that was one time!" would only make things worse. Ed untied his hands and pulled him to his feet before leading him upstairs. 

Ed opened the door at the top of the stairs and pushed David inside. It was a bedroom, obviously Ed and Justine's, and for the first time the reality of what was going to happen hit David. "Ed, I.."

The naked Miliband walked around him and surveyed him like a lion stalking its prey. "Yes?"

"I'm not sure.. I mean I want to, but I've never.. fuck, why are you even doing this?!"

Ed tried to surpress a laugh, but then looked at his lover with a sincere expression. "Do you want to use a safeword? Basically it's a word that would never be used in a sexual context, so if you say it, I know to stop. Because you may scream or shout stop because of pain, or shock, but you don't really want to stop. So the safeword is there as a definite red light."

David nodded. 

"Okay, you choose. Anything you like."

"I don't know anything about this, Ed.. you choose something."

"Okay, if you want me to stop, just say 'Vote Labour'," said Ed with an evil smile. "That way you'll have to really want to stop before you say it.. and I still get some fun out of it."

"Fuck you, Miliband," said the Prime Minister with a hint of a smile.

"No, Cameron.. _I'm_ going to fuck _you_. Now take off your clothes."

The Prime Minister obliged instantly and the two men stood before each other, naked and aroused. Ed's erection was longer than David's, but the PM wasn't lacking in size either, and Ed couldn't help but admire his impressive girth and perfect shape. "You're fucking divine, David," breathed Ed, stroking himself. "Now get on that bed and let me fuck you."

David got onto the bed, and Ed used his tie to once again bind his hands, this time to the black metal bars of the headboard in front of him, before positioning himself behind him and landing a hard, stinging slap on his toned buttocks. "Now you really are mine, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ed reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube that he and Justine had purchased with the intention of using it to try anal, which had never happened. Until now, for Ed at least. He opened the bottle and squirted some into his hand, using it to lubricate his fingers before pushing one inside his lover. He fingered him for a minute or so before adding another finger, which made the Prime Minister moan and bite into the pillow. After a few minutes, Ed used the lube to cover the full length of his pulsating manhood and pushed the head against David's tight ass. He slowly pushed it in until the head was completely inside and began slowly fucking David with the tip of his dick. Both men simultaneously cried out a low "oh fuck.."

To Ed's surprise, David pushed back against him. "Mmmf.." groaned Ed. "Do you want it that badly? I knew you were going to be a dirty cock-whore for me but I never thought you'd be this much of a slut, grinding your arse into me, practically begging me to fuck you deeper.."

David recalled his words to Sam earlier: "I have no intention of begging." Oh, if only she knew, he thought to himself.

"Yes Ed.. yes.. I'm begging you.. fuck me, I need you inside me," he whimpered. 

Ed was unable to control himself any longer. He pushed his full length inside David and began fucking him hard, thrusting into him over and over while David's cries of Ed's name, "Oh God yes", "fuck me!" and incoherent moans of pleasure got louder and louder. He grasped the bars of the headboard and bit hard into the pillow to muffle what could have been a scream as the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had took over his body. As the Prime Minister writhed beneath him, Ed felt his climax building too. He'd wanted to come in his Tory sex slave's mouth, but it was too late. He let out a low, guttural cry and slammed his entire length into David's ass as he came. 

Ed reached over and untied David's hands before pulling out and lying down next to him. He looked at his lover's flushed face and couldn't help but smile as he realised he'd reduced the Prime Minister of the UK to this whimpering, cum-filled submissive. 

"Well.. I dare say our talk went well, Prime Minister, what say you?"

David, still feeling dazed, shook his head. "I don't think so. I think we definitely need to have another talk, as soon as possible."

Ed smiled and kissed David's forehead. "I think that can certainly be arranged." 


End file.
